A Letter and professor Amy
by glostik
Summary: Go and read 'the same old unrequited' this is part four.i actually do like this and really did enjoy writing it! i sense a plot coming on. this chapter is good, i think.....ohh! JUST READ IT! (PLEEZ) *sad puppy dog face*Z


A/N alright everybuddy, I'm really hoping this part turns out better that the last part

A/N alright everybuddy, I'm really hoping this part turns out better that the last part!Errr…. I don't think theres anything else I need to say , so…on to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived in the owlery to find Hedwig already there waiting for him.

" Hey girl," he said, patting her on the head. She nipped his finger affectionately.

" I'm writing to Sirius, it'll only take a minute."

She hooted in agreement.

_Dear Sirius,_

__

_How have you been lately? I'm alright, mostly. The part that isn't included in 'mostly' is because I'm really worried about Hermione. _

_She was acting so strangely last night. I came up from the feast and she was asleep on my bed._

_She was having a nightmare, and, by the sound of it, a really horrible one. She was screaming for someone not to kill someone else. _

_It sounded pretty bad, she seemed terrified. _

_I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. It was just horrible though. I was trying to stop her from screaming, and she was fighting me tooth _

_and nail She just wouldn't wake up…it didn't seem like a normal nightmare…_

_Owell, just thought I'd tell since you told me to keep you posted on everything._

_ _

_Write back soon__,_

__

___H__arry_

_ _

_ _

Contented with his letter, he folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. 

" Take this to Sirius, he'll probably be at Moony's."

She hooted again and soared from the windowsill.

Harry watched the silhouette of his snowy owl against the rising sun get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. He headed to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. 

After a few pieces of French toast and some scrambled eggs Harry went back to the common room and sat on one of the overstuffed squashy couches and gazed idly into the fire until he had to get ready for classes. Worrying was a little harder on a full stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first lesson of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This proved to be interesting; no Professor had yet managed to last more than a year.

Harry was the first to the room followed by Ron and Hermione.

" Where have you been?" said Ron " you missed breakfast."

" I know, I…err… didn't get much sleep"

He glanced sideways at Hermione who was wearing a small, embarrassed sort of smile. Ron noticed, butkept his mouth shut.

Was it him, or were they keeping something from him? He shook it off. You're imagining things, Ron.

Defense Against the Dark Arts proved to be more interesting than expected, and that was saying something, considering their previous teachers had been a celebrity, a werewolf, and two Death Eaters. If the class thought a new Professor might need some getting used to, they were also going to have to deal with—

" New curriculum!" barked a small witch from behind a large Oak desk. Several students jumped. She was short, had a slight figure, and auburn hair. Dark as she might have looked in her hunter green robes, her light blue eyes were bright as ever. She looked oddly familiar.

" But before I explain, I should introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore."

She allowed a moment for the students to proclaim to their friends in whispers that she was mad.

" For those of you who seem to be confused, I am the headmaster's niece. To avoid confusion, however, you may address me as Professor Amy. I am Auror for the Ministry an ex-professor, and, obviously, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I used to teach at the Dark Arts Defense League Academy, which is an institute for Aurors in training, and is why my uncle so thoughtfully picked me for this job. The curriculum for this year is the basics of Auror training. It's likely you'll find this training useful in the future. The staff seems to find this fitting considering the present climate; considering Voldemort's return." 

Most of the class flinched and one girl actually screamed. Professor Amy just smiled and placed her Dragonhide boots on the desk. 

" This brings me to my next point and my first lesson. Do Not be afraid of the name. Suzy. Sally. Mary. Lily. Do any of these strike unbearable fear into your hearts?"

The class laughed.

" My point exactly. Do not fear the name. Fear what it represents. I am not going tell you not to be afraid of the Dark Lord. He is a crazed murderer. He's hateful. He's evil. He's torn countless families asunder. But do not hate his name. Hate his actions." 

She paused again, letting the class take this in. She had a pretty good point, thought Harry, studying her. The twinkle in her eyes was quite reminiscent of her uncle's. Harry's bag slid off the table, and an inkbottle broke.

The bell rang, letting many students leave the classroom in deep thought. 

Hermione and Ron sat crouched next to Harry in the far corner of the room as he mopped up the splattered ink. 

" Odd lesson, don't you think Harry? I think she's quite—"

But just what Hermione thought she was Harry didn't find out.

" We get to train as AURORS Harry!" Ron was grinning from ear to ear . Harry chortled inwardly. Hermione shot an exasperated look at Ron. She was trying to talk to Harry. C'mon, I mean, it was HARRY. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of feet coming in the room. Peeking around the desk, Harry could see that it was McGonagall, Dumbledore, and The Bloody Baron. Professor Amy had left for lunch, so obviously they thought it was an empty classroom. 

" Tell him what you saw, Baron." The voice was McGonagall's. It sounded oddly strained. Harry shot a look at the other two, who looked just as curios.

" Twas an oddly looking rat that removed a ring from it's paw." 

Harry shivered involuntarily. He hadn't known that thing could talk. McGonagall started

again.

" It's Riddle's, sir. That has to be it. We've had that area blockaded searched. It would be just like him to leave something like that cursed. Knowing a student or someone would pick it up." She was wringing her hands now. Harry cringed. Something really had to be wrong if She, of all people, was upset.

" Minerva, dear, calm yourself. We've no proof that was the cause of the dark activity."

" Headmaster! How can you say that! You know he wants him, now more than ever! And at strength, you know he'll do anything! He'll not stop at anything to get that boy….but… the way we think he'll do it…. Oh it's just too horrible, Albus!"

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

" I know…I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not surprisingly, Harry and Hermione didn't eat too much at dinner that night. It didn't take a much to figure out most of the conversation. Voldemort was after him again, and he was strong again… he'd almost killed Harry many times when he was weak…and now….it was, as McGonagall put it, just too horrible…

He glanced at Hermione, who was nervously twisting a ring on her index finger. She looked like he felt.While Ron was blissfully unaware,chewing his dinner away, Harry met her gaze. 

He placed a hand on hers. For what was going through their minds, they didn't need words.

A/N: WOW! I actually did like that chapter, even though it was short. I've got big plans for this story. PLEEZ REVIEW!TELL ME WHAT YOU THOT OF THIS CHAPTER! *^_^* warning! Glo has (hopefully) developed a plot!

On to the thank you's!

Thank you to: * takes huge breath* funky_squirrel, Zelda_in_a_crystal, hallie marie( I took the advice),kate_anguapotter,krisi,jody,marni granger, Sara, Annie, suppi-chan, dark angel009988,joel, ananya, Hannah, Stacey,hpfreak2001, faith, kneazle , lily vance,angel, humm,obiwankatie, emmsa, star girl,, kelzery, and damiani (does it work now?). thanx 4 the reviews. Glo feels loved.

A special thanx to: Nightfall, lily girl (yes, narnia rulz) and starchildhlermione86, you write cool reviews and give good advice. You guyz rock.

The next chapter should be out in a few days! * ^_^ *

REVIEW!!!!!

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _


End file.
